Traditional Partners
by darkemochic
Summary: Quick one-shot. What if Eric didn't come in for the case, just to come in. Would they had danced? My version!


**Author: **This episode was great! And I can't wait for the next Tuesday. I won;t say shit since I'm not sure if everyone's watched it yet so mouth close! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Traditional Partners<strong>

"Maybe Kensi should lead?" Sam suggested in an amused tone.

"Isn't that what she's doing?" I answered him back, throwing a smug look with it too.

Hetty walked up to us, clasping her hands together. "Really, I would love to teach the two of you the traditional Viennese Waltz, with each other as partners." She looked up between the two of us.

Sam laughed a little and looked at me. She was kidding right? Deeks started gasping for air and laughing behind Hetty with Kensi giggling a little bit.

I looked back at Sam in time for him to put an amused smile on his face and point down at Hetty. You.

He looked at me. "She's kidding."

I stared at him before looking back at Hetty. She was staring at me and it was there, that realization kicked in.

"No, she's not."

Sam didn't have time to react before she started giving him instructions.

"Agent Hanna, take your partner by the waist, back straight, do I need to repeat myself?" She stepped aside and mentioned our position in front of her.

"Hetty..." Sam drawled out her name. We needed to get out of here somehow.

"Hetty!" I started panicking. She had that look. She was gonna break us.

"Hey!- What do we have here?" Eric walked in, his whistle in hand.

Hetty looked at him and smiled. "I am teaching Agent Hanna and his partner a traditional waltz. Would you care to sit here with me and watch?" She invited him next to her and he strolled over, smiling at us. Payback is a bitch.

"Kensi, can you place track 8 on please. Now, Agent Hanna, you have to grab your partner by the waist or this won't work out."

Hey, why did he have to lead?

"What's wrong with me grabbing his waist?" I looked at Hetty as I asked.

"Callen! Why would you wanna even do this." Sams eyes were huge.

"Never said I did. But why is she telling you to grab my waist. I'm offended Hetty." I really didn't care to tell you the truth. But I wasn't going to sit there and have everybody think that I wanted him to grab my waist. Because I didn't.

"Well isn't it obvious Mr. Callen? It wouldn't look right if a smaller man was leading."

"Wait, I'm only leading because I'm bigger? I am the leader of this team." Sam scoffed.

"Now Agent Hanna, you might be bigger but Mr. Callen is obviously the leader of you two." Hetty looked at Sam, she was seriously planning something but I didn't care for a moment, After all she did say that I was the leader, didn't she.

I smiled like a won a prize or something and looked at Sam, his mouth was open in disbelief. And then something sparked in his eyes. It was a dangerous spark. It was a horrible spark.

"Fine, I'll do the dance. Let's go G." He came to me and grabbed me by the arm, started dragging me to the middle of the dance floor.

"Sam, don't you dare do this. I will smack you upside that bald head of yours if you even try to put your arm around my waist!" He wasn't listening. No, he went for my waist.

He received a slap over the head.

"Ow. What the hell!" His hands held his head.

I backed out of his reach. "We are not going to waltz. You are crazy." I then started walking away. Or trying.

Kensi started the track at that moment, completely oblivious to the argument going on behind her. As soon as the track started, Sam grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back. His hand firmly planted on my hip, he grabbed my hand.

"Let's start this, I'll lead." He started moving to the instructions Hetty was giving us and I started trying to get away and avoid the camera that Eric had brought out. Because he's an asshole.

"Come on Mr. Callen! You have to move with your partner! Left, right, left, right!" Hetty was dancing along with her hands.

I was still trying to escape.

"This is not cool!" I don't know when Sam let go of my hand and used it to wrap around my waist and hold me tighter. I guess my struggling was too much for one hand. I'd just have to struggle more for his other one.

Deeks, Kensi, and Eric were laughing this up behind us. They enjoyed the sight of me taken on a "wild ride" and not being able to stop it.

"Why don't you teach Deeks and Eric a waltz. They might not be partners but they do work together!" I yelled over to Hetty, right over Sam's shoulder.

Deeks and Eric laughed harder at my pathetic attempt to get out of, whatever this was. But then I got the last laugh when Hetty smiled and turned around. She was on fire today, wasn't she.

"That would be a brilliant idea. Maybe I should teach everyone how to waltz!" They now had her full attention and I got to get Sam to stop. By pinching him of course.

"You ever waltz with me again," I looked over to see Deeks and Eric try to get out of dancing with each other and then back at Sam. "And mark my words, I will kill you." I walked out the room, unseen by everyone but Sam.

Asshole.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong> Side Note: Two of my stories are up for **ADOPTION.**

Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Tony and Gene

Huntik: Secrets and Seekers, Dante and Lok

**ADOPT MY BABIES!**


End file.
